Inside Out 2: The Real Squeal
by Eogrus
Summary: Fear awakens new emotions inside Riley. Will she learn from experiences and mature through the henosis of one's thoughts?


It was a fine day inside the Riley head, and the emotions were doing their job well. Riley was searching the garage for materials to donate to a charity for disabledful children, and Joy was on the ride. Fear, however, was thinking noxious thoughts.

"What will happen when we die?" he said scaredly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sadness with her trimmed glasses.

"We will die eventually. What if there is no Heaven or Hell, what if we are doomed to the crushingly fatalistic void of nonexistence?"

"Shut up" dismissed Disgusted disgustedly.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" screamed Fear, and he run around like a headless chicken of madness and salmonella.

In his rampage he clicked the puberty button, and a mist coloured in pink, orange and white began to appear and flood the room. From it came three emotions just like them, but different. The pink one was a man that was dressed in a pink leather thong, the orange one was a girl in a straightjacket, and the white one was an abstract construct made of flowing, interlocking white rectangles with ten thousand yellow eyes each.

"Greetingssssss, dearesssssst coleaguessssss" said the man slutily, rubbing his sensuous hands across his body like a maranade biscuit of raped dolphin kitchen tools.

"Who are you?" asked Joy, who was already licking these new emotions.

"I'm Lusssssssssst" said the pink man like a sultan of a castle tower in the frozen mountain peaks of Anatolia.

"I'M PSYCHOSIS HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI" said the orange one like a consternation in a nightmare long gone by the river of temptations and despair.

"And I am Justice" said the white one like a thousand raped midgets in a galaxy of honey marmalade poop.

"We are the new emotionsssssssssss that come from puberty and the fear of the unknown" said Lust like the emptiness inside the tenuous strings of human frailty.

"NOW WE TAKE CONTROL AND SHALL RULE RILEY'S DECISIONS FOREVER HAW HAW HAW!" said Psychosis like the convulsing palpitations of a fallen dream once regained but never reclaimed.

"Yeah shut up cishet shitlords!" said Justice meanly.

"No YOU shut up!" said Anger angrily.

"Yeah you can't just take over like that! said Disgust, showing her green polished middle finger at them.

Lust, Pyschosis and Justice ignored. They pushed the buttons, and Riley found a screwdriver. Then she turned it on and shoved it up her pussy!

"Oooooohhhh yeahhhh!" moaned the little girl whorefully as her labia and vaginal walls were obliterated by the vibrating condolence apparatus, her cancerous tumours splattering putrid rotten blood all over the walls.

Disgust, Anger, Fear and Sadness were shocked! These new emotions just made a horrible depraved act happen to their most dearest charge. Fear's greatest fear would also become true, because there was no way Riley would survive such horrible deprivations. Joy, on the other hand, much liked, she loved the pain between Riley's carnicerous swamp folds, she always loved being a megawhore and now she could turn her pitiful little girl into one!

"Oh yeah that was so hot!" moaned Joy like a dyslexic llama of demonisation, rubbing her sordid pussy on Lust's leg. It was full of huge warts ejeculating the most filthy pus.

"SEE SOMEONE LIKES WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE HER YOU FUCKING DICKWEEDS!" said Psychosis happily, and she clicked another button.

Now Riley walked to the streets naked, posing like a megawhore. Everyone else gasped in SHOCK, they were hateful prudes who could fathom the primal might that drives mankind forward even when steel is polished and covers a universe ripe for gnosis and contemplation. She then grabbed a pussycat and shoved it into her vagina, moaning in pleasure as its claws ripped through her insides, tearing her womb out of her sex, which splattered on the ground like a diseased fish. She then grabbed it and chewed it like chewing gum, making a huge bloody bubble that burst in a violent red vapour that pulverised an old lady's face.

"Oh that was so much fun!" said Joy lustfully and hatefully, twerking her ass on Psychosis' face, who motor boated with much delight. Disgust much hated that act, it would convert Riley to bad manners if she saw, so she vomited a foul mixture of confettis and marmalade sauce from her anus.

But then a police officer appeared!

"Little girl, you cannot show your innermost sanctum in public, it is bad reputation for our city block!" he said stupidly and moronically.

"Fucking fuckboy police, stop opressing us you privileged scum!" said Justice angrily and it flashed a searing light.

Suddenly, Riley karate chopped the policeman to the legs, shattering the bones into a bloody explosion of shards that flew off everywhere and impaled many children and old folks, obliterating their faces and bodies and cutting through into their brains or their torsos, either way making them loose control of their bowels and expell multiple torrents of rotten shit from their anuses or intestinal cuts, and soon and the street was a flowing river of turd in multiple shades of brown and yellow, dragging away everthing in a torrential rapid that quickly flooded a good part of the suburbs, instantly turning them into a foul, diseased wetland of poop. Several screamed in terror and added further to the swamp, while many more were drowned in the poo, that was shoved into all of their orifices and flooded their flesh.

Before the officer even had the chance to fall down or even scream Riley jumped into the air and kicked him in the face, making his head not only snap his neck, but also be utterly dislodged from his shoulders, sending it flying through the air. The last moments of the police officer were a painful swirling vortex that would have made him vomit if not for the lack of connection with the guts, and soon he passed out for good. The head landed on Sunnyside Daycare, crashing through the windows, making countless shards pierce every single baby which died slow and agonising deaths while Barbie and Ken masturbated their filthy crayon covered genitalia. The guard head fell on Stretch, who then projected it back into the sky, obliterating the ceiling and sending the whole place crashing down in ruins.

"Everyone is dead!" said Sadness sadly like a sad clown being raped by a sad nigger in a sad prison ruled by sad wards with terminal cancer and dead children.

"Not everyone..." moaned Lust sexyually as he pointed in the direction.

Riley's father was walking down the street! He got absolutely shocked at all the destruction and seeing his daughter naked and mutilated.

"Riley, what have you DONE!" said her father in despair, falling to his knees.

Then Riley approaching, and took off HIS PANTS!

"what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" said Anger agitatedly.

"Riley will do everything" said Joy joyfully, "starting by HER FATHER!"

"YES NOW SHE WILL BE OUR TOTAL SLAVE HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" said Pyschosis smartly and goodly.

"Yessssssss, she will SSSSSSSSSSSSSSEX with her father and become an obedient little ssssssssssssslut gurl" said Lust, and then he clicked a button.

Riley then took off her father's underwear, completely filthy and stained by smegma, rotten cheesecake cum, necrosis fluids, piss and diarrhea. It was so disgusting that she vomited black blood, which she then rubbed on her pure seminal underage hotness body like oil. She then kissed her father, making him swallow her putrid gengivitis saliva with much pleasure. He was very eager, he did not care one bit for his daughter as a person, he only wanted pussy sex from her ever since she was born. Now, all those years paid off and she was sexing him, and all the emotions inside his head were MASTURBATING furiously.

"Yeah go for it you little daughter slut!" said dad!Anger, fisting his horrendeous tumorous cock.

And so Riley ripped off the dad panties, revealing his deformed, acne-filled dick, completely covered in ticks, fleas and other parasites that burrowed into the head, making several urethral holes that squirted pus-like cum and urine when you squeezed. She sat her hatefull butte and Pyschosis made her defecate in order to prepare entry.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA NOW SHE WILL LOOOSE HER VIRGINITY AND BE SO WHORE THAT THE UNIVERSE WILL HATE AND IMPLODE ITSELF AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Psychosis psychotically.

Fear could not bear to look, it was his fault, his redundant consternations caused the three emotions to appear. Now because of his self-doubt indolence the universe was going to die, and the demons of thought would overrun the light of stupidity. Light! Fear had an idea!

"Justice, shouldn't you be hating what's happening?" Fear asked fearfully to the hotness light that was the white emotion.

"Shup up you disgusting white cismale!" said Justice evilly prepare its canonball of solar UV radiation.

Then it fired, an immense beam of light that exploded Riley's cranium. Her brains burst out of her skull in a shower of blood, falling on her father's face, which he licked and swallowed with much pleasure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Joy unhappily, her perfect domination was gone like a penile catterpillar in the cold scouring wind of domestication.

The room shutted down and a black hole appeared on the wall. From it came an evil laugh, and it burst into flames. Out of it came an ugly man with a cowboy hat and clothes. It was...WOODY!

"HAW HAW HAW, you petty emotions shall join me in HELL!" said the evil toy manner with bad manners.

And so our story ends with all the emotions being sucked into In ferno and righteously suffering for ten thousand years. Lust, Psychosis, Justice and Joy, however, were releived from their suffering and continued to torture Fear, Disgust and Anger as they truly deserved until the universe reached terminal entropic decay. As for Riley, she had no independent personality outside of her emotions, so her soul ceased to exist forever. Her father comited suicide for being denied sex and went to hell, while her mother dressed up as a nun and joined the mafia, killing children for profit happily ever after.

The end, amen and amen. 


End file.
